


The ultimate revenge on Severus Snape!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BoyxBoy, Chains, Collars, Dirty Talk, FOREVER-LOVED GAYNESS!, M/M, Multi, SEVERE GAYNESS, Shagging, Smut, Snogging, Yaoi, blowjob, but there anyways gayness, explicit smutty gayness, handjob, lemony-limeishness, unwanted gayness, yummy gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is not mine! (unfortunately)</p><p>This is a naughty little story where Remus and Sirius sneak up on Severus at night in the room of requirement and have their wicked ways with his sexy 16-year-old body, and he bloody loves it! (or something like that) extreme OOCness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wide awake past midnight and need to write smut to make me tired.  
> Enjoy the product of my disgusting dirtyness and my wierd fetish for collars and chains. 
> 
> DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT IF YOU ARE UNDER 14! AND DON'T REPORT ME FOR THIS coz I'm sure you have something better to do than make my life hell by reporting my story. Thanks much!
> 
> PLEASE R&R!! this includes ♂+♂ loving so.....get over it!

Severus Snape was sneaking, in a very Severus Snape-y way through the halls of Hogwarts.  
He had just been out doing all sorts of naughty things that I'm not going to say.  
Anyways, he was passing a certain empty wall when a doorway appeared out of nowhere. He was obviously curious so he opened it and went inside.  
He first noticed that it was very dim-lit only by a few small, melty candles scattered about the room.  
The room itself was furnished with a wide selection of maroon couchs, chairs and a huge bed topped with maroon and white bedcovers.  
Severus was embarassed because he had obviously just stumbled upon a lover's hideout and that was the last place he wanted to be. He turned to leave, but to his utmost dispair a tall, black-haired, sexy-as-all-hell, half-nude boy was standing in front of the closed door with a devious smirk on his perfectly set features.  
"Well, well, well, imagine finding you in here, Severus," the dark-haired boy said, walking torwards Severus with a dark look in his already dark eyes.  
Severus stumbled backwards as he moved to put much-needed distance between him and the well-known boy-toy of Hogwarts, Sirius Black.  
"I-I-I was just going to my House." he stuttered, still back-pedaling, he tripped over a small chair and fell back....against a hard, warm and very shirtless chest.  
A pair of arms wrapped around his midsection from behind and another familiar voice whispered in his ear.  
"You look wound up, Severus." said Remus Lupin, one of Sirius Black's three regular friends and Severus's enemies. "Let us help you relax."  
"Relax?" questioned Severus breathlessly, but he felt little need, he was sure that it was their intentions to impale him with the hard thing rubbing against his arse. He let out a small whimper at the thought.  
"Just leave me alone," he said, struggling against Remus' hold, which only made Remus squeeze tighter.  
"Oh, no, Severus, we can't do that," said Sirius, walking closer, until their bodies were almost touching. "you need to be taught a lesson for jinxing James in the hall this morning—"  
"—and we've been dying to get into your pants since the fourth year," Lupin interupted, grinding his arousal against Snape's arse. "so this is going to be really fun for us."  
"No!" shrieked Snape as Sirius began to undress him. "I am not gay! I don't want this!" he yelled, struggling helplessly against Remus' strong hold.  
"Maybe not now, but when we get inside, you'll love it," Remus whispered, placing butterfly kisses all along the back of Snape's neck.  
Severus whimpered again when Sirius forced the front of his shirt open, exposing his well-toned, but extremely pale chest and torso.  
"Please,..." he begged. "please, stop!"  
Sirius just smirked and kneeled in front of Severus and began to plant hot, open-mouthed kisses all over Severus's stomach and up to the 16-year-old's chest. Sirius flicked his tongue out experimentally and lapped at one of Severus's dark nipples, suckling at the dark nub, making the other boy jerk in surprise at the unexpected, but slightly pleasant feeling.  
"N-no," Severus pleaded weakly. "S-stop." his eyes closed and small sparkling tears trailed down his cheeks when Sirius removed his pants and groped at Severus's cock, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be back in the Slytherin House away from this nightmare.  
Remus swept the black-haired Slytherin away to the large bed and layed him gently atop the plush bedcovers..  
Severus sniffled uncontrolably as he felt cool, soft hands slipping past the waistband of his underwear and groping at him in almost a tender way.  
One of Remus' undeniably skilled hands fondled Severus's cock and the other probed at his virgin arsehole.  
"Just hurry up and do what you're going to do, so I can go kill myself." Severus moaned miserably into the bedsheets.  
Remus removed his hand from Severus's underwear (removing the infernal article of clothing in the process) and stroked his thick hair softly. "There's no need for such words, Severus." he crooned seductively. "I won't hurt you, luv."  
"I don't want you to do this," Severus sniffled. "why can't you just let me go?"  
"Because we're hornier than hell and you're so completely, deliciously a perfect uke." Sirius said, moving onto the bed next to the other boys and kissing Severus hotly with a lot of teeth and tongue.  
"Hey, what about me?" Remus whined, pawing at Sirius's back. "You have to share him."  
Severus was panting heavily and feeling quite miserable with himself for thinking that Sirius was a fucking good kisser, when Sirius suddenly pulled away from him and captured Remus' lips and a hot, wet kiss that Severus felt himself getting hard watching.  
He licked his lips unconciously, maybe this wouldn't be so bad,...Sirius and Remus were the two hottest guys at Hogwarts, and both of them wanting him was a very flattering and arousing thought. He smirked, maybe this could be really, really, hot and fun.


	2. Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw 269 hits and was like "Holy heck!" (coz this is just a one-shot) So I decided that I'd continue it for my wuvvy readers!  
> Also going to start a HP requests for any particular pairing cravings you have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus has agreed to 'play' with Sirius and Remus, their clothes have all been discarded and severe inappropriate language and dirty talk will now ensue (if I feel like it).

Severus resisted slightly when Sirius grabbed his hips and propped him on the bed, arse-up in the air. "Sirius, this is wierd feeling." he whined as he leaned on his elbows to stop his face from being crushed into the mattress. "Don't worry." the larger boy purred, rubbing Severus's beautiful pale arse cheeks. "You won't be saying that in a little bit."   
Remus snickered from beside Sirius. "Only because his mouth is gonna be full of your dick."  
Sirius chuckled as Severus whimpered. "Remus is gentler than I am, so we figured he should probably take you first, I assume you're a virgin, correct?"  
"Y-yes." Severus nodded as Remus's hands replaced Sirius's on his arse.  
Remus smirked as he slid his fingers around Serverus's hole, but never penatrating it, the teasing making the boy moan and buck his hips back against the offending finger.  
Remus smirked and pulled his finger away, making Severus whine.  
Unfortunately Severus didn't notice Sirius until something was strapped around his neck and secured at the back. Severus tugged at the leather item, but it refused to budge and he figured it was enchanted. He felt a chain leading off of it and he craned his neck back to see Sirius holding the other end that was also attached to a collar around Remus's neck. The sight of him standing there looking all evil and sexy had Severus so hot, he thought he might blow his load just from looking at him, but of course considering the fact that they were supposed to be getting revenge (I really don't think they gave a shit about that and just used it as an excuse to get into Severus's pants) they weren't going to be that nice and Sirius put a cock ring on Severus who moaned and whined about it, but he was quickly shut up when he felt something warm and wet playing with his entrance.  
Sirius watched in fascination as his pets sat on the bed, Remus tonguing Severus's arse and Severus moaning out jumbled versions of the handsome werewolf's name.  
"Oh, Merlin, that is brilliant." Severus moaned as he thrust his hips back against Remus's tongue. A small gasp fell from his wet lips when a finger joined that tongue, and then another, and another, until Remus gave up with his tongue and ruthlessly fucked Severus with his fingers.   
"You love it, don't you?" He growled, biting Severus's ear softly. "You love being my little bitch, don't you?"   
Severus nodded, though he didn't really need to answer. "Please, Remus." He begged. "Please, I need you, I need your cock deep inside of me!" he cried between gasps of pleasure that Remus's fingers were generating.  
Remus looked up at Sirius for permission, though Remus was the werewolf, Sirius was his alpha.   
Sirius nodded and handed Remus a bottle of lube as he moved to stand on his knees in front of Severus, letting his big cock hang there in front of his face.  
Severus looked at it for a little bit, before giving it a tentative kitty lick on the head. When Sirius didn't object, he continued licking it and sucking the hot skin, runnng his tongue along the underside and reveling in the moans coming out of Sirius's mouth.  
He was able to easily concentrate upon Sirius's cock while ignoring his own need until something large, cold and slick pressed against his entrance. He wiggled his rear slightly against it, saying "Just fuck me already!" which Remus happily did, thrusting balls-deep into Severus's virgin arsehole with a single push.   
Severus groaned loudly at the large and awkward, but oh-so-wonderful intrusion. "Oh, my...." his words were cut off as Sirius thrust himself into Severus's mouth and both boy's began to fuck the black-haired 16-year-old into the afterlife.  
Severus was moaning and screaming, begging for release though his cries were muffled as Sirius's large cock contined to block off his voice.   
When Sirius came in Severus's mouth, he swallowed every drop of the salty substance, more out of want than actual need.  
Remus came shortly after, blowing his load into Severus's arse, as he did Sirius released Severus's cock from the horrid ring and he came as well.   
The three boys collapsed on the maroon and white bed sheets, panting and gasping.   
Severus smiled lazily in the after effects of his orgasm.   
"Round two, anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe more? Comment and I'll continue...

**Author's Note:**

> For those who would say "Severus Snape would NEVER want to willing shag with Sirius and Remus" I say "He does if I want him too!" and besides, who in their right mind wouldn't shag with those two if they got a chance? Coz I sure as hell would jump at the chance to. 
> 
> Please R&R!


End file.
